


The third

by MishCon



Series: Destiel-The psychological series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Never in his life has he wanted someone to jump his throat more than he did now, because this was way too calm for it to be okay.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel-The psychological series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515461
Kudos: 54





	The third

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S3 Ep1 The Magnificent Seven. You can read this without watching/remembering the episode, but there are minor things from the scene. It got me thinking what if Dean really succumbed to Lust, and if the demon was Cas, or at least using the same vessel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Every Dean's step backwards was met with an equal step forward by the demon, almost taunting. There seemed to be no hurry, which made Dean even more on edge. Never in his life has he wanted someone to jump his throat more than he did now, because this was way too calm for it to be okay.

He gave the figure a sweep, combing over the features and characteristics with his eyes. The vessel that the demon was using didn't give him much to work with- nothing that would distinctly tell which one of the seven it was.

It was a male with dark blue jeans, Dean's eyes moving up to a slightly looser black shirt, a dark blue flannel with rolled up sleeves to his elbows resting atop it. Dean may have lingered on the strong looking hands a bit long, followed by a second glance to the way those tight jeans hugged these and other parts.

He focused back up, first thing that drew his attention instantly being the impossible blue looking back at him intensely. It made his skin crawl in a way he couldn't quite place, and it was almost like the air got stuck mid-way in his throat. Framing the blue was a patch of dark locks falling over the features, all messy and wild. God damn sex hair was the only way he could describe it and _ where the fuck did that thought come from? _

For some odd reason it took Dean a moment or two to register that he was still looking at a _ demon. _

_ Damn it, Winchester, get your head in the game. _

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard the shouting of one of the demons from somewhere in the house, presumably being exorcised.

"So...which one are you?" Dean chuckled awkwardly, still taking slow steps back. "Pride? Greed?" He tried the names, cocking his head in the slightest as he waited for any sort of answer.

He felt something stir inside of himself as a smirk slowly grew on the demon's face, and for some reason it just felt like the right expression.

"You almost got it. I'm the third." The demon answered, smirk widening and Dean's brain almost short circuited because he needed to repeat the words over in his head just so he didn't blank at the deep gravelly voice that just ripped through his ears.

His insides stirred and twisted again, something unexplainable as he made a turn backward through the already open door.

_ Lust. _ The realization hit him, and startled, his eyes snapped back to blue as the demon spoke again, like he'd just read his thoughts. "That's the one."

His palms were suddenly sweaty and he soon hit the tub full of holy water at the ready behind him, _ almost _ falling back into the damn thing.

_ Pull. It. Together. _

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The low notes vibrated in Dean's head, causing his thoughts to almost scatter completely, turning him speechless.

The smirk never left the demon as he approached, and Dean saw his eyes glance behind Dean at the tub and back up, but it was forgotten as soon as it happened. The vessel was slightly shorter than Dean, but it didn't help in making him feel stronger. Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek and he couldn't bring himself to pull away, or even simply think, really. Only feel. Let himself get lost in the touch.

A thumb ran down his sharp jaw, all the way down and pressed at his bottom lip, jaw instantly going slack. It was almost like his brain shut off, body working completely on some primal instinct and his downstairs brain without his control.

It suddenly felt as if everything else disappeared. The yelling and sounds of fighting from somewhere in the house were drained from existence, Dean's mind quiet yet laser focused at the same time.

It was just Dean and him.

He could see the man's lips moving in whispered words that got sucked into his ears whether he registered them or not, and it was like a switch was flipped in his head, something breaking loose. He pushed against the demon's lips hungrily, an unknown urge taking over. His hands wandered and felt everywhere and anywhere they could. He wanted to take and take and _ take. _He felt starved, and this was the only thing that he knew could satisfy this need, rooted so deep inside he couldn't know how he never noticed it before.

But it wasn't just any need…it was need for _ him. _ It had to be him. No one else would satisfy him. Nourish him. Give him what he needs… _ wants. _

He didn't want to break away for air, desperately clashing teeth on teeth, feeling his vision swim whenever he got a glimpse of light through his fluttering lids. He was on a high and he never wanted to come down. The needy, raw sounds leaving him hurt his throat in the best way possible and his whole body suddenly ached. Clothes so _ so _ tight. Too tight. _ Can't breathe. _

As if reading his mind, the demon ripped off layer after layer with such ease that Dean was throbbing all over for the touch of his hands, skin to skin. His pants were pulled down and kicked away along with his boxers, leaving him feel exposed but strangely not vulnerable. He felt _ right. _ This was right. This is what he wanted and needed. He was more than sure of it.

The demon extended his hand and slammed the door shut tight with an invisible force while Dean just watched, mind buzzing with anticipation, still no fear. He doesn't really remember how he got here, or how this began but he didn't want to know. Somehow it felt like this was all he needed. No explanation.

His thoughts were sluggish after that. Thinking felt exhausting. It was unnecessary. He needed to just let go and give in- his body knew what he needed without any thought at all. So he did just that. Because it was painless and _ so easy. _ The demon had him pinned against the wall then, holding him up above ground with ease as he looked him over, taking in his muscled body and needy length. "Oh, you're so much fun, Dean." He purred, dragging his lips over his stubbled jaw, smirking when Dean panted harder, a small needy and inpatient whimper following. "You are a walking, talking embodiment of pure _ need _ …and I'll have it all. Oh, _ I'm taking you _. And I'm gonna keep you." The demon growled as Dean's head kept swimming, body twitching from teasing touches that lasted not long enough.

He couldn't form words anymore. Only sounds. And it was all needed to please the demon.

He was turned over then, face, stomach and his throbbing length pressed against the cold surface of the bathroom wall. His fingers continued to twitch and spasm as he heard the sound of clothes being discarded and thrown to the floor. It was all that he wanted. All that he knew. All that existed.

Another needy whimper shook through his core as he felt rough, warm hands on his back, running down from his shoulders. The only sound was the blood rushing through his veins and the frantic beating of his heart, accompanied by his heavy breathing. The wall pressed against his chest as it rose, and out of nowhere there was a finger teasing at his hole, circling and prodding. It made him jerk from surprise, but he couldn’t move much, only resulting in squirming helplessly.

Then, the touch was gone, and he was left with an unbearable ache, pinned to the wall by invisible hands. He heard bare feet against the tiled floor, and then sloshing and hissing of steam.

_ Holy water. _

The words blinked in his mind, but he had a hard time grasping their meaning. Something in his subconscious knowing what it was.

The demon had dipped something in it.

There were those footsteps again, and wet fingers being pushed inside Dean. Hot and tingly- still fresh steam rolling inside of his body.

It was strange, that the demon didn't seem to react to the pain he was feeling...and at the same time, strangely arousing.

Dean wanted to see. Watch. Watch what this demon is doing to him.

A head splitting headache and a blinding light took over his senses, and suddenly he was seeing fingers working in an entrance.

He couldn't move his head to look around, but when the head did move he was looking up at himself, pressed against the wall. He was looking at himself through the demon's eyes, and now he realized, he could feel the sensations of himself and the demon

He looked at Dean...at _ himself _ \- his eyes rolled back so far they were almost completely white. And he shouldn’t find this arousing, but he couldn’t deny the feeling or the response he saw in his own body.  
  
He was stretching and stretching, scissoring, twisting and the entrance was wide and open in no time. Almost welcoming. Dean’s mouth was watering, drool dripping from his slightly agape mouth. He should feel wrong about this- he’s about to fuck himself, yet it only sparks new heat and desire in his stomach, soon spreading through his whole being. He could feel breath on his back, and at the same time he could feel himself breathing out the same breath.

It was all confusing and overwhelming, so he did the thing that was easiest- he didn't think. He let it happen and let himself experience.

His entrance was even wider now as it waited impatiently, stretching around nothing as it waited to swallow anything that it was given. Like answering a prayer, Dean could feel himself pressing the tip of his hard length inside, just enough to stimulate the gaping hole. Finally, he felt the heat inside and around himself simultaneously as the length was pushed in, all sensation exploding. He didn't waste time and began moving straight away, faster and faster.

Dean could hear himself begin to choke on sounds, moans and sobs. He could feel the ache of his throat, how raw it was. Each thrust amplifying the need, and Dean wondered how he's still able to remain conscious, or perhaps he wasn't anymore, but was still able to watch through the demon's eyes. In this whole time nobody had touched his needy erection, yet he could feel how close he was. Feeling himself penetrate and be penetrated at the same time. On, and on, and on.

At this point any and all thought has been swallowed by pleasure and lust. Eaten away and consumed by this creature. Dean didn't even care if he won't be able to walk out of this alive. If this is how his life ends, he ain't complaining. Not that he could.

It all seemed to last forever, and when the moment was finally there an unexplainable calm had overtaken his body and mind. He could feel the demon's release in himself, and it was the best feeling in the world. He returned to his body, now he himself emptying against the wall as the demon came down from his high, while Dean felt like it will never end.

He was let down, collapsing to the ground in a mess. His eyes were stuck, rolled back so far he could see the inside of his skull. Judging by how he felt, there shouldn't be a brain there, because he couldn't muster up any thought at all, all that used to be blended into mush.

The demon stood over him, admiring his new toy. Dean Winchester himself. Who would have thought this would be his lucky day?

There was banging on the bathroom door, and worried shouting of the little Winchester brother. The demon released his hold on the door and Sam burst in, frantically looking from left to right until he landed on the figure of the demon and his brother, lying on the floor so lost he was barely unrecognizable. The demon only grinned, his blue eyes lost to the black that swallowed it and disappeared with a snap of his fingers, leaving behind only scattered clothes and a wall covered in semen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want you can suggest things you want to see here or on Tumblr anonymously: https://mishcon.tumblr.com


End file.
